


Tryumf Kiry

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Death Note
Genre: Kira wygrywa, Other, alternatywne zakończenie, polecam, wszyscy umierają
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jako że zawsze byłam wielką zwolenniczką Kiry, to zakończenie serii nie za bardzo przypadło mi do gustu. Stwierdziłam więc, że za pomocą klawiatury przywrócę mojego ulubionego bohatera do życia :) Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tryumf Kiry

**Author's Note:**

> Jako że zawsze byłam wielką zwolenniczką Kiry, to zakończenie serii nie za bardzo przypadło mi do gustu. Stwierdziłam więc, że za pomocą klawiatury przywrócę mojego ulubionego bohatera do życia :) Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu ♥♥♥

-Ile czasu minęło, odkąd zapisałeś pierwsze imię?  
35...  
"Nadchodzi twój koniec, Kira" - stwierdził pewnie Near.  
36...  
"Wszyscy zginiemy." - przeszło przez głowę Matsudzie.  
37...  
"Near, oby twój plan się powiódł" – pomyślał ze strachem Aizawa.  
38...  
"Oto narodziny nowego świata" – powiedział w myślach Light.  
39...  
-Near, zwyciężyłem!  
40!  
Blond włosy młodzieniec nagle zbladł i kurczowo zacisnął palce na koszuli, czując bolesny skurcz w klatce piersiowej. "To niemożliwe." - przemknęło mu przez głowę. Light nie spuszczał wzroku z jego wypełnionej przerażeniem twarzy, czerpiąc z tego widoku ogromną przyjemność. "Wygrałem."  
-Near! - krzyknęła Lidner, kucając przy nim. Chciała podtrzymać jego ciało nim przewróci się na ziemię, jednak w tym momencie usłyszała hałas za plecami i pospiesznie odwróciła głowę. Przeszył ją lodowaty dreszcz, kiedy zobaczyła Rester'a, z cichym jękiem opadającego na kolana. Gevanni wiedział już, że jego imię również zostało zapisane w pamiętniku. Był to ostatni moment, by pokonać Kirę. Szybkim ruchem podniósł broń i wycelował w przystrojoną złowrogim uśmiechem twarz Light'a, jednak nie zdążył pociągnąć za spust. W obliczu przeszywającego bólu w piersi, bezsilnie wypuścił z dłoni pistolet, który z cichym szczęknięciem uderzył o ziemię. Posyłając ostatnie, wypełnione goryczą spojrzenie w stronę Yagamiego, zakołysał się i upadł. Gdy Lidner dostrzegła, że jej towarzysze ostatkiem sił walczą o przetrwanie, wiedziała, że nadeszła jej kolej. Ledwie zdążyła wypowiedzieć te myśli w swojej głowie, nim poczuła przeszywające ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i czując jak uchodzi z niej życie, opadła na twardą posadzkę. Light, wciąż z rękami w kieszeni podszedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę Neara, którego od śmierci dzieliły już tylko sekundy. Zatrzymał się i wbijając swoje pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie w jego bladą z przerażenia twarz uśmiechnął się. Młody detektyw popatrzył na niego, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że poniósł porażkę. "Kira..."  
-Nie dorastałeś L do pięt, Near. - wyrzekł z pogardą, obserwując jak powieki młodego detektywa powoli opadają. Usłyszał za sobą krzyki i ze spokojną obojętnością odwrócił się, widząc swoich dwóch towarzyszy, usiłujących podtrzymać Hidekiego, który mimo ich wysiłków po chwili opadł na zimną podłogę hangaru. Matsuda odwrócił się, z niewypowiedzianym gniewem i przerażeniem spoglądając w zwycięski wyraz twarzy Lighta. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy poczuł, że jego serce się zatrzymało. Blady ze strachu zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w jego stronę, jednak po chwili upadł bezsilnie, tuż przed Yagamim. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku młodego mężczyzny, usiłując chwycić go za kostkę i zwrócił ku Kirze swoją bladą z przerażenia twarz, jakby błagając o litość.  
-Light.... - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił, jeszcze przez chwilę próbując walczyć o życie. Kira nie przestawał się uśmiechać patrząc jak jego powieki powoli opadają.  
Yagami zerknął w stronę Aizawy, który klęczał obok ciała Hidekiego i zaciskał prawą dłoń na koszuli, lewą usiłując się podeprzeć. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i zwrócił na niego swoje wilgotne oczy. Kilka łez leniwie spływało po jego policzku.  
-Sayounara, Aizawa. - powiedział ze spokojem Kira, obojętnie patrząc jak Shuichi przewraca się na ziemię.  
Light rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i z pełnym podziwu wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się otaczającym go z obu stron trupom. Ryuk zaśmiał się donośnie, widząc ten obraz.  
-Light, przy tobie nigdy nie będę się nudzić. - powiedział po chwili.  
Yagami zdawał się jednak zupełnie nie zwrócić uwagi na jego słowa. Przepełniony świadomością zwycięstwa z szaleńczym wyrazem twarzy uniósł wzrok i ręce ku górze.  
-Wygrałem, Ryuzaki. - powiedział cicho, by po chwili wrzasnąć. - Wygrałem! - ze złowrogim śmiechem opuścił ręce i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w stronę Neara.  
"Gdybyś tylko mógł to zobaczyć, Ryuzaki." - powiedział w myślach.  
-Kami... - cichy głos Mikamiego wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Kira podszedł do klęczącego mężczyzny, wpatrując się w jego pełne podziwu oblicze. Teru podał mu notatnik, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego boga. Light ostrożnie chwycił zeszyt i wyjął pióro z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Zerkając na zegarek znalazł wolną kartkę i zaczął zapisywać w nim znaki.  
-Kami... Pozwól mi stworzyć z tobą nowy świat! Razem będziemy niezwyciężeni. - mówił z zapałem Teru. - Pomogę ci oczyścić tą planetę z robactwa. Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz.  
-Nie wątpię. - przerwał mu Light, z niezwykłym spokojem zamykając notatnik i chowając pióro na swoje miejsce. - Dobrze się spisałeś, Mikami. - nastała chwila nieskazitelnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie rytmicznym szumem wiatraka znajdującego się u szczytu jednej ze ścian hangaru.  
-Kami... - powiedział Teru, wyciągając dłonie w jego stronę, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w otrzymaną pochwałę. Nagle jednak jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się. Light spojrzał mu w oczy, lekko się uśmiechając. "Sayounara, Mikami Teru."  
Yagami odwrócił się i spokojnym krokiem wyszedł, obojętnie mijając Mikamiego, który z ogromnym zapałem odkręcał pierwszy kanister z benzyną, znaleziony przy jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia.  
***  
-Nowy świecie... - powiedział cicho Light, pewnym krokiem oddalając się od niknącego w tle magazynu. W prawej dłoni trzymał pamiętnik a w lewej duże czerwone jabłko, na które ze smakiem zerkał podążający za nim Ryuk. Yagami rzucił owoc w stronę Shinigami i w tym samym momencie znajdujący się już daleko z tyłu hangar eksplodował z hukiem, rozświetlając powietrze za plecami Lighta i otaczając go jakby boskim blaskiem. -...nadchodzę.


End file.
